Arrivederci
by Sanae78
Summary: Da quanto tempo è che non ci venivo? Eccola, la tomba di papà è proprio laggiù! Su una semplice lapide è riportato il suo nome.


"**Arrivederci"**

di Sanae78

Da quanto tempo è che non ci venivo!

Eccola, la tomba di papà è proprio laggiù!

Su una semplice lapide è riportato il suo nome.

Mi avvicino, mi inginocchio e mi metto ad osservarla.

La mamma l' ha sempre tenuta in ordine e quando le è possibile viene e qui e se ne sta un po' con lui.

Purtroppo a quei tempi eravamo sommersi dai debiti e non abbiamo potuto permetterci di meglio.

Poi inizio a parlare.

Parlo con mio padre, perché sento che in quel momento mi è vicino.

Stamattina ho salutato la mamma e i ragazzi, ma non potevo partire senza venire a salutarti!

Quindi, eccomi qui!

Ciao, papà!

Credo che la mamma, abbia capito che stavo venendo da te, però ha preferito non farmene parola.

E' sempre molto comprensiva con tutti noi figli e capisce subito i nostri pensieri e le nostre preoccupazioni.

Se penso che abbiamo rischiato di perdere anche lei!

Oh, papà non so se sarei riuscito a sopportare un' altra perdita del genere!

E i ragazzi sono ancora così piccoli e hanno bisogno così tanto di lei.

Quando mi è giunta la notizia, mi è sembrato che mi crollasse il mondo addosso e se non fosse stato per tutti quei cari amici che mi sono stati vicini e mi hanno sostenuto, non credo che ce l' avrei fatta.

Sono cocciuto e testardo, proprio come lo ero da bambino e quindi preferisco soffrire in silenzio, anche se c' è tanta gente che ha imparato a volermi bene e mi capisce al volo e nonostante il mio atteggiamento scorbutico é sempre pronta a comprendermi e ad aiutarmi.

Non capivo cos' avessimo fatto di male perché ci portassero via anche la mamma!

Poi il miracolo.

Lei che si è svegliata dal coma.

Sono convinto che tu da lassù abbia contribuito alla sua guarigione.

Grazie papà!

Adesso la mamma e i miei fratelli vivono in una bella casa che ho fatto costruire per loro.

Quando gliel' ho mostrata erano tutti felicissimi.

Saranno al sicuro d' ora in poi!

Non appena potrò ti farò costruire una bellissima tomba, te lo prometto!

Questo è un altro dei miei sogni.

I piccoletti sono tutti cresciuti.

Comunque i maschietti hanno l' ordine di vegliare sulla nostra sorellina in mia assenza.

Se per caso a qualcuno dovesse venire in mente di chiederla in sposa, dovrà essere approvato da tutti noi fratelli.

Ma adesso è ancora troppo piccolina per un po' di tempo, non dovremmo incorrere in questo tipo di rischi.

Me la sono potuta permettere grazie alle mie sponsorizzazioni sportive.

A quanto pare ho un fascino adatto a fare pubblicità!

Mi metto a ridere da solo!

Ora posso dedicarmi ai miei sogni.

Uno l' ho già realizzato.

Volevo che potessero vivere sereni!

Ricordo ancora il giorno in cui ci hai lasciato...

E' come se sia cresciuto di colpo in quel momento!

La mamma non voleva che le dessi una mano, ma io sapevo benissimo come stavamo economicamente e quanti sforzi facesse per mantenerci.

Mi sono trovato un paio di lavoretti, consegnavo giornali e aiutavo un signore che aveva un piccolo locale ambulante.

Lei voleva che vivessi come tutti gli altri ragazzini, ma non ci riuscivo perché mi sentivo responsabile per tutti loro.

Lei soffriva tanto, ma doveva essere forte per noi.

E sento di esserlo ancora!

In questo modo ho anche potuto conoscere tante brave persone.

Non mi divertivo più nemmeno a giocare a calcio!

Speravo solo che qualcuno mi notasse e mi offrisse un buon ingaggio che ci permettesse di uscire dalla miseria in cui eravamo finiti!

E detestavo tutti coloro che si divertivano giocando a calcio.

Eppure sei stato proprio tu ad insegnarmi quanto fosse bello è divertente giocarci.

Eri stato un portiere e ti eri ritrovato in casa un piccolo attaccante che ti metteva in difficoltà coi suoi tiri potenti.

Quanto ci divertivamo insieme papà!

A volte vorrei poter riavvolgere il tempo e tornare indietro.

Vorrei ritornare a quei giorni per stare di nuovo un po' insieme a te.

Ma so che questo non sarà mai possibile!

Ho imparato di nuovo a divertirmi calciando il pallone e grazie a lui mi sono fatto un mucchio di amici.

L' avresti mai detto di un orso come me!

Ti dico queste cose, pur avendo la certezza che tu le sappia già!

Anche se sei lontano, ti ho sempre sentito accanto a me e questo mi ha sempre dato coraggio!

Presto partirò per l' Italia, dove sono stato ingaggiato dalla Juventus, una squadra molto importante e famosa in tutto il mondo.

Mi è sempre piaciuta e sono elettrizzato dall' idea di farvi parte.

Farò di tutto per dimostrare il mio valore e mi auguro di riuscire a conquistare il prima possibile il posto da titolare.

Non smettere mai di guardarci da lassù!

Mi sento d' improvviso il viso umido ... sto piangendo!

Non ho pianto il giorno in cui sei morto e ora questo pianto è come una liberazione!

Mi sento più sollevato!

Poi ho come l' impressione che qualcuno mi metta una mano sulla spalla e mi sembra di sentire la voce di mio padre, quella che è rimasta impressa nel mio cuore di bambino che dice: "Metticela tutta figliolo! Io sarò sempre con voi!"

Non so cosa sia successo, ma mi ha reso felice.

Mi asciugo le lacrime.

Mi rialzo e me ne vado:

Quando tornerò, papà avrà la sua tomba nuova.

Ciao, papà!

**FINE**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
